


A Fantasy Fulfilled

by girlg33k



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: After care, Ball Gag, Bondage, Bottom Kylo Ren, Dominant Hux, Established Relationship, Kylux - Freeform, Leather gloves, M/M, Riding Crop, Strap-Ons, Top Hux, Trans Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlg33k/pseuds/girlg33k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo has a fantasy. Hux is more than willing to help him fulfill it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fantasy Fulfilled

A metal bar was attached at Kylo’s ankles, keeping his legs spread far apart. He was bent forward over Hux’s desk, arms stretched out in front of his body, wrists bound with black rope. The rope looped down underneath the desk, pulling Kylo’s body taut and holding him in place. He couldn’t move, nor could he speak, with a ball gagging his mouth. 

Already he was a sweaty, trembling mess. Hux had been teasing his hole, stretching him open, for at least ten minutes now. Maybe more. Maybe less. He wasn’t sure. There’d been breaks where Hux had stepped back and traced the leather tip of his riding crop along Kylo’s strained legs, smacked it against the backs of his thighs and calves. Just hard enough to sting and leave pink marks on his skin. Enough to distract him from the pleasure of being fingered and rimmed. 

Sometimes he saw Hux move out of the corner of his eyes. Dressed in black pants and a white shirt, long sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Leather gloves snug on his delicate hands, wet with saliva and lube. Eventually Kylo could stay still no longer, and attempted to rock his hips against the desk, desperate for friction, and annoyed that he could barely move. The riding crop smacked against his ass and he stilled, then Hux pulled away.

There was a rustle of clothing as Hux finally stripped, a quiet jingling sound as he strapped on the harness that would allow him to fulfill this fantasy of the Knight’s. He stepped in behind Kylo, lightly running a hand over an ass cheek before giving it a squeeze. Kylo could feel the strap-on they’d picked out together pressing between his cheeks, and he moaned, desperate.  

But Hux did not take him just yet. “Do you remember how to make me stop?”

* _Kashyyyk. But I won’t._ *

Hux tsked and smacked his riding crop against the back of Ren’s thigh. “What did I tell you?”

Ren trembled and whimpered. * _N-not to speak to you...in you...except to tell you to stop...._ *

A gloved hand ran down the man’s long spine. “Or...?”

A shudder. * _Or t-to...to beg to come...._ *

Hux smiled, indulgent, and leaned forward to kiss a beauty mark. “That’s right. That’s all I want to hear in my head. Any more and I’ll stop, and leave you tied up like this the rest of the night. Understand? Nod.”

Ren nodded his head, once, withdrawing from Hux’s mind entirely. It took effort. He was used to their thoughts mingling while they fucked, but there was a certain thrill in not knowing. In being cut off from Hux and reduced to his sensations alone. Like the shudder that ran up his spine at Hux’s hotly whispered “Good boy” against his back. 

Hux was not gentle in fucking him, which Kylo wanted. It didn’t hurt - he’d been well prepared - except for the pleasant pain that came with being stuffed full and rammed to the strap-on’s hilt. The gag only barely muffled his loud moans, and the ropes creaked as he strained against them. The tight coils dug into his wrists, and he knew, delighted, they would be red and raw when this was done.

He nearly sobbed when Hux grabbed a fistful of his dark hair, yanking back, tugging and making his back ache with the strain. Aside from his desperate moaning, and Hux’s grunts of effort, he could hear skin slap against skin as the other man fucked hard into him. Gloved fingers dug painfully into his hip, and then teeth sunk into the muscles of his back, flexed over his shoulder blades. He might have let out a scream; it was hard to tell through the gag, and his throat was raw enough as it was. Drool trickled from around the gag, down his chin and onto the desk below. His eyes watered, body overwhelmed by being at Hux’s lack of mercy. 

He could take it no longer. Hux was continually striking his prostate, and his cock was swelling painfully. He needed more, just a little more. He broke the mental silence between them. * _H-...sir...please.... I can’t.... Pfassk...please let me...._ *

Hux yanked harder on Kylo’s hair, nipped at his straining neck. “Say it properly,” he rasped, slamming forward with the full force of his hips. 

A sob choked in his throat, turned into a whimper around the gag. * _P-please...sir...may I come...?_ *

Hux pressed a grin against a shoulder, trailing teeth along flushed skin. His hand left Kylo’s hip and slid in the narrow space between the desk and the Knight’s body. He wrapped leather-clad fingers around Kylo’s cock, and stroked. “Come for me, Kylo.” 

At the purr of his name, the clench and stroke of fingers, Kylo’s entire body shuddered, the desk creaking beneath him as he spilled onto its surface. The lights flickered over head, but Hux had long learned to remove anything breakable from their near surroundings, especially if he intended to break Kylo so thoroughly. 

Hux carefully pulled out as Kylo whimpered and trembled, his full weight on the desk as his legs could no longer support him. The first thing Hux did was release the gag, allowing Kylo to properly regain his breath. He pressed light kisses against the man’s shoulders, murmuring a soft “good boy” as he pulled away to un-knot the ropes beneath the desk. He unwound the coils from Kylo’s wrists, then gingerly stroked the reddened skin with his thumbs. “You were very good,” he whispered, kissing the irritated skin.  

Kylo flushed with the praise, sighing as Hux left him again to move around the desk and release his ankles from their binds. With Kylo fully free from his bonds, Hux leaned over him from behind and massaged his back, working out the strained kinks from being bound and stretched so tightly. The Knight moaned softly, muscles relaxing, and with Hux’s assistance, rose up to unsteady feet. The General led his Knight to the bedroom, helped him lie down, then straddled his waist. 

“We’re not done yet,” he murmured, pushing a lock of sweaty hair from Kylo’s face. “But don’t worry, I won’t make you work too hard. You can just use your mouth.” 

Hux grinned, and Kylo gave him a lazy grin in return. “Yes, sir.” 


End file.
